Conventional commercial transport aircraft include a multitude of automated systems for controlling the aircraft during flight. These systems include an aircraft autopilot, which can be activated by the flight crew after the aircraft has reached 200 feet in altitude for automatically guiding the aircraft along a target track. These systems also include flight directors and other visual cues that do not actually control the motion of the aircraft, but provide a moving target at the flight deck which the pilot “captures” when flying along the target track. Such visual guide cues can also be activated during takeoff.
One drawback with the visual systems that provide guidance cues during aircraft takeoff is that while they adequately perform their intended functions, they may have limited utility in some conditions. These conditions may include low runway visibility, wet or icy runways, strong crosswinds, engine-out takeoffs, and/or engine-out refused takeoffs. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have automatic systems that provide an increased level of performance under these conditions.